Why Him?
by Pictured to Perfection
Summary: Zuko just joined the Gaang and is the new firebender of Team Avatar. But a certain waterbender isn't so forgiving. Takes place at the Western Air Temple. Zutara, Taang and Sukka {ON HOLD}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I don't own ATLA**

**Chapter 1: Enemy on Board**

**Katara POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Katara stomped her feet as hard as humanly possible through the halls of The Western Air Temple. How could Aang just let Zuko join them like that! And who does Zuko think he is just trying to waltz right in on their group! Well If he though Katara was gonna welcome him in with open arms he's got another thing coming.

'I'm not gonna let him betray me...I mean us like that again' she thought angrily as she finally reached her room and slammed the door. ' I just wanna wake up from this horrible nightmare.'

Katara plopped down on her bed and covered her face with her hands.

'Why did Zuko have to be the one to teach Aang firebending? Why him?'

Zuko POV

As Sokka left Zuko's room he starred to unpack the small sack of belongings he gad. The first thing he unpacked was a picture of his uncle Iroh.

'I'll make it up to you Uncle I promise'.

Zuko placed the painting down on his bed and turned to see Katara leaning on his doorframe in the Zuko was about to greet her with a smile on his face until she marched straight up to him

"You might have everyone else here buying your..transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends Permanently."

As Katara storms out Zuko sits back down on his bed.

'Well that was intense. What's her problem anyway!? Everyone else has excepted me into the group. Even the little blind girl who's feet I burned! So why not her? What was her prob... Oh that. She's probably still mad about the Crystal Catacombs. Well I'm gonna make it up too her. I have to.'

And with that Zuko fell asleep.

That night Zuko had a nightmare

' I thought you changed?! I have changed!'

Zuko and Katara were back in the Crystal Catacombs fighting against each other only this time Azula shot Katara in the back. As Katara laid there dying Zuko her last words were

"You betrayed me Zuko I hate you."

Finally Katara closed her eyes and her body relaxed while Zuko bent over the unconscious Katara and cried

"I'm Sorry Katara Im sorry I betrayed you"

Then Zuko looked up tears still pouring from his eyes to see Azula aiming her lightning at him.

"You always were a waste of my time Zuzu. Goodbye. I wont miss you. And neither will father. He never did."

And with that her lightning launched full speed towards Zuko

"NOOOOO!" Zuko yelled as he woke up out of his sleep out

'Im sorry Katara. I hope one day you'll forgive me ' Zuko thought.

Zuko then wiped the tears from his eyes and fell asleep.

If only he knew a certain waterbender saw the whole thing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oAuThOuRsNoTe0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N**

**I edited this Chapter a little hope you dont mind!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**The second chapter has arrived! I hope its better than the first one. Thanks for your review Quirkista!Disclaimer Thing: I'm not Mike or Bryan or Nickeloden so I obviosly don't own Avatar the last airbender!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oPaGeBrEaK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**Zuko POV.**

The next morning Zuko woke up to a series of loud crashes and what felt earthquakes. 'Are we under attack!?'

Zuko that as he sprinted through the hallways and on to the Courtyard of the temple. But when Zuko got their he realized the Earthquakes were coming from the tiny blind earthbender shooting rocks at the sky hoping to shoot down the gliding avatar.

"TWINKLE TOES! IF YOU DONT GIVE ME MY HAIR TIE BACK RIGHT NOW YOUR DEAD!"

' _Agni that girl can scream_' Zuko though as Aang taunted her from the sky.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST TOPH!" Aang chuckled thinking that he won. That all ended we he was shot down by a bolder.

"Ha not so cocky now are you twinkle toes!"

Toph ran over and snatched her hair tie away from the beat up boy just as the rest of the group ran out.

"AANG TOPH OVER HERE NOW!" Katara screamed.

'_Busted_' Zuko gave a small smile. As he walked over to the group.

"What did I tell you two about waking everybody up with your earthbending practice " Katara yelled

"Why did Sugar Queen need her beauty sleep" Toph teased and the rest of the tried to hide their laughter from here Toph's nickname for Katara.

" And we weren't training Aang took my hair tie" Toph said matter-of-factly.

"Aang why did you have Toph hair tie?" Katara said turning to Aang as did everyone else.

The young avatar turned bright red. "N..no reason just playing around" Aang stuttered.

Katara gave a suspicious look but dismissed it.

"Okay as long as you guys don't do it again its fine". Now go get ready for breakfast ".

"Okay... 'mom'" Toph taunted while her and Aang laughed the rest of the way to the wash rooms.

"Honestly, why do those two have make to make such a mess." Katara sighed

" Well until they get back I guess we'll all have to help clea.."Katara turned around to see the rest of the gaang dragging themselves back to bed.

"HEY! Where do you guys think your going!?" Katara asked fuming.

" Back to bed wake us up when breakfast is ready" Sokka yawned.

"You guys cant just leave me to do all this work ALONE!" Katara Complained

"Your not alone...Zukos in there too." Sokka said as they exited the room.

'_How could they leave me alone with Katara! They know she hates my guts!_' Zuko thought both angry and nervous. All Zuko heard was Katara muttering something.

"..I'd rather wait for Aang and Toph then clean up with Prince Hot Head.."

"I'm not hot headed!" Zuko exclaimed

" Was I taking to you?" Katara said rather coldly

" No, but you were talking about me" Zuko said in defense.

"Are you trying to start a fight with me Zuko?"

" It's more like your trying to start a fight with me!"

"Jerk Bender!"

"Water Wench!"

"Fire Nation Demon!"

"Water Tribe Savage!"

"Banished Prince!"

"Lowlife Peasant!"

"Scar Face!"

' _Okay , thats it!_ ' Zuko thought angered by her last comment

" Why don't you back up those insults?!" Zuko yelled as he lit his hands with flames.

" I'd be glad to" Katara said as she gathered her water whips

Just as they were about fight Aang and Toph walked in "Hey guys me and Toph are all washe…WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"

Zuko and Katara stared back and forth from each other to Aang and Toph. " Nothing" they said at the same time.

"Um so anyway" Katara said nervously dropping her water whips behind her back." Aang. Toph clean up the mess you made please "

"Okay." Toph said with suspicion in her voice.

After Katara left the room Zuko decided to leave as well. He needed to clear his mind and meditate but he couldn't. Zuko one thing kept popping back up in his head.

"Katara."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAuThOuRsNoTe0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N**

**I edited this Chapter a little hope you dont mind!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar because if I did Zutara would have happened.**

**Chapter 3: Of Course She Did**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Zuko POV**

_'__Why am I thinking of Katara!? She does nothing but harass and threaten me!'_ Zuko thought as he walked out to the courtyard and saw Katara bandaging The Duke's hand.

" Owww it hurts Katara!" The Duke said sitting on one of the kitchen area blocks.

" I'm sorry but it'll hurt a little. There I'm finish Duke."

"Its THE DUKE! Thanks Katara" He said jumping off the block and running to Haru and Teo.

"Your welcome The Duke" Katara said with a soft smile

"Well I better get lunch ready." Katara said to herself

"Need any help?" Zuko said walking towards her

Katara's smile turned into a disgusted frown.

"I don't need help from you."

"Look Katara I have to teach Aang Firebending. You have to help him take down the Fire Lord. Neither of us is going anywhere so can we at least try to getalong!?"

"Sure Zuko. You Betrayed Me…E-Everyone and now you come here and act like everythings just fine! So sure Zuko lets kiss and make up!"

"Listen Katara Im sorry but we have to….Do you hear that?"

"Hear what !?"

"Go tell everyone to get their stuff and yours as well. Then we'll meet back up at the courtyard" Zuko said dragging Katara towards the dorms.

"What? Why?" Katara asked confused

"We're being attacked "

"Okay" Katara said running towards the others rooms

"Why her?! Why now?!" Zuko said running to his room and packing his stuff.

As Zuko ran to the courtyard he met up with Katara and the others in the stairway.

"Did everyone get their stuff?" Zuko questioned

"Yep"

As they all got to where Appa was Aang closed the panels with his air bending while Toph made a tunnel out of there.

"We can get out through here" Toph announced

"Get Appa and get out of here. I think this is a family visit."

"**ZUKO**!" Aang yelled trying to call him back.

"Let him go Aang." Sokka said "We need to focus on getting out safely. Zuko can handle this."

"Okay."

Outside Zuko just escaped being crushed by rocks when he saw the face of their attacker.

"Azula." "What are you doing here?!" Zuko demanded

"Isn't obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" Azula said flping over the banister and shooting fire out her feet straight to Zuko.

Inside Aang, Sokka, and Katara tried their hardest to get Appa to move but he ouldnt budge.

"Appa hates tunnels its no use." Aang said letting go of Appa's

Sokka turned to Teo , Haru , and The Duke. "Take the war ballon and get to an island east of here. We'll meet you there."

"Sure thing " Haru said

As the three boys ran off Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara got on Appa with a shield Toph made out of earth. When they got out there they saw Zuko and Azula throwing flame punches at each other . The fource threw the both off opposite sides of the airship. Katara caught Zuko but Azula was still falling.

"She's not gonna make Zuko said with a little worry in his voice.

Azula stopped her self from faling by using her hair pin and gave a smirk to her brother and his friends.

"Of course she did"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0pagebreak0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000ooo0o0o0o0o000o0ooo0o0o00o**

**sorry the update took so long my Internet was off. **

**And I skipped Azula and Zuko's fight cause I'm not too good at writing fight scenes.**

**But I'll try my best next time!**


End file.
